Stealing Cinderella
by Shiba Ayame
Summary: George seeks out the king of Neo France to ask him something. Songfic to "Stealing Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. G/ML, Oneshot. Part One of a two-oneshot series.


Part of a set of two oneshots, meant to be read in order but they can be read separately.

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or the song, "Stealing Cinderella" by... well, I don't know who he is, but I love the song.

Stealing Cinderella

Oneshot

lololololol

Dinner was finished, bellies were full and hearts were light - save for George De Sand, who'd barely picked at his meal and had one thought weighing heavily in his mind. He'd told Marie Louise's father, the figurehead of Neo France, he wanted to speak with him, and the frenchman said to meet him in his study, their temporary little place to talk. George knew the king didn't much like venturing outside during their visits to Earth.

_I came to see her daddy to sit down man to man _

_It wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand _

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself_

_ with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

He couldn't help it, George had always looked over the little mantle just above where Marie Louise curled up with a book while her father was attending to business. So many symbols of her days as a young girl, of Marie Louise at school, Marie Louise during the summer the year before, Marie Louise at the beach just having fun. Having fun - that was the Marie Louise he was so head-over-heels for.

_She was playing Cinderella _

_She was riding her first bike _

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight _

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin _

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him _

_In her eyes i'm Prince Charming _

_But to him i'm just some fella _

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

One photo, towards the center, he'd found drawn to - their "family" of fighters and aids, all of the gang (They'd all gotten copies, so they'd remember how close they were after the 13th fight). Some bruised, a certain Japanese fighter being kissed on the cheek by his girlfriend, and George's own with his own "And why am I friends with these people?" look on his face. "To make everyone remember why we are where we are," Keiun and Zuisen, Sai Saici's monk teachers, had said.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one _

_When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
_

_I said "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me _

_Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

George honestly hadn't noticed the king opening the side door to the study, striding up behind him. The look on his face was the serious one nobody really go to see often, but at least he understood the mood of the situation.

_Playing Cinderella _

_Riding her first bike _

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight _

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin _

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him _

_In her eyes i'm Prince Charming _

_But to him i'm just some fella _

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

All the French knight could do was stutter and mumble and blush, not really knowing how to put it. Finally, he settled on the general way of putting it, short and sweet and blunt. "I wanted to ask you... for Marie Louise's hand."

The older man smiled, "Yes, you can, as long as you never do anything to hurt her, ever." George actually had to stop himself from hugging the man, settling on a good strong handshake instead. The questioner reassured the questioned with a firm grip.

He slapped me on the shoulder Then he called her in the room When she threw her arms around him That's when I could see it too His original idea was to propose to Marie Louise in front of their fighting family at the three-year anniversary of the defeat of the Devil Gundam, getting down on one knee while a few choice members of their group spit out their afternoon tea... but since she was here, arms flung around her father's neck, kissing the king on the cheek, he figured he'd might as well. Opportunity only knocks once.

"Princess Marie Louise," he said, getting himself down on one knee, pulling the tell-tale black velvet box from a pocket within his standard jacket. "Will you be my wife?"

Through smiles and tears she barely managed to choke, "Rain told you to say that, didn't she?"

Sheepishly George nodded, she must've known he wasn't good with the whole 'romance' concept. "Yes," she answered, grasping him tightly but letting go to let him slide the glistening white gold band onto that special finger. "Perfect fit," she mumbled, kissing her knight on the cheek.

_She was Playing Cinderella _

_Riding her first bike _

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight _

_Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin _

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him _

_If he gives me a hard time I can't blame the fella _

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

lololololol

I love this song. I can honestly say I found it on YouTube while searching for a video of the song in the sequel to this fic, "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. I fell in love with this tune too.

Review? Review.


End file.
